The present disclosure relates generally to internet media, and more specifically, to analysis of evaluations from internet media.
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for supporting analysis of evaluations. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for supporting analysis of evaluations found on internet media.
Currently, on the internet, evaluations of various objects are written into internet media such as electronic bulletin boards, blogs, SNS (Social Networking Service) sites, and news site comment fields. Such evaluations can be analyzed by crawling data on the internet media using a text mining tool.